Firsts
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Childhood's full of firsts. And Cuddles' may have found his first love. Work in progress. Contains shounen-ai/yaoi. Toothy x Cuddles
1. First Love

Author's note: Hi guys. So, I was bored the other day, and I decided to search for Cuddles x Toothy shounen-ai… and well, found very little. So, I decided to give it a try. The ending's kinda awkward, but hope that doesn't ruin the story. Here's the first chapter of Firsts. First Love.

ooooooo

Cuddles stood in the library, nervously shifting in place. He watched his best friend turn the pages of a book and study at a library desk. Toothy yawned widely, unaware he was being watched. Cuddles couldn't help but notice how cute the buck-toothed boy looked when he yawned.

_Come on Carrot brain_, thought Cuddles to himself. _Just tell him._

Cuddles didn't know when he figured out he was gay. He guessed it was because he never could like a girl except as a friend. He could admit that a girl looked nice, but it just never attracted him. On the other hand, he paid attention to guys more, especially Toothy. It made him self-conscious since they looked so much nicer and cooler than him. Toothy made him feel weird. Being with him made him happy, and made something his chest feel warm.

He awkwardly walked over to the purple-haired boy and sat down on the other side of the desk. Toothy looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. He smiled a buck-toothed grin that made Cuddles feel weird inside.

"Hey Cuddles," Toothy said.

"Hi Toothy," Cuddles said.

"What's up?"

"Could… could I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Cuddles paused for a moment. He had forgotten what he was going to say. He'd rehearsed it over and over, yet his mind was drawing a total blank. Nervously, he tugged on the hood of his bunny-eared hoodie. It didn't help that Toothy was watching him with those beautiful, purple eyes of his.

"What's the matter?" Toothy asked. "You can tell me anything."

Cuddles bit his lip.

"I l…," he started, but trailed off.

"Hmm?" Toothy asked.

"I Li…," Cuddles trailed off again.

"It's OK, Cuddles, just tell me."

Cuddles steeled his nerves and took a breath. He couldn't hold it anymore and it all came out.

"I like you, OK?" He blurted out.

Cuddles blushed with embarrassment. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. Toothy just sat there looking at him in shock. Cuddles stood up suddenly and walked away. He didn't stop until he was outside the library.

_I feel so stupid, _Cuddles thought to himself.

Toothy was probably scared away. It's one thing to come out to someone, but completely different when you right out say you like them. He shouldn't have been so straight forward. Cuddles put his face in his arms, upset at his stupidity.

"Cuddles…?" Said a voice from in front of him.

Cuddles looked up. Toothy stood in front of him, hands in the pockets of his purple coat. He looked worried.

"Oh, hi Toothy…," Cuddles said.

Toothy sat down next to him on the bench.

"Did… did you really mean what you said in there?" He asked.

"Yes…," Cuddles answered nervously.

Both of them went quiet. The silence was awkward and made Cuddles feel even more nervous about what was in Toothy's head. He waited for Toothy to speak up, but he continued being quiet.

"I'm sorry," Cuddles said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Toothy asked, sounding confused.

"For… well… I dunno… you just seem sad."

"About what? You liking guys?"

"Um, yeah…"

"You're still my best bro! Nothing's gonna change that, ever. Not being gay, not even you liking me."

Cuddles smiled broadly at this. He was glad Toothy felt that way. He kept picturing him running away, wanting to not see him again. Then Toothy did something Cuddles didn't expect. He hugged him.

Him and Toothy never hugged before. The closest, if it could even be considered close, was patting each other on the back. It was weird, but Cuddles liked it. Suddenly, Toothy kissed him on the cheek. Cuddles broke the hug and stared at him in surprise. Toothy grinned sheepishly.

"What if I was to tell you that I liked you too?"

Cuddles gasped. He broke out in a huge grin and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck in a hug. Toothy blushed with embarrassed joy. They sat there together for a while, not caring about time. Suddenly, a thought came to Cuddles' mind. He let go of Toothy.

"Toothy?"

"Yeah?"

"Should… should we tell anyone?"

"I dunno… who should we if we do?"

"Giggles? I doubt she would tell."

"Same here."

Content with that, Cuddles snuggled into Toothy. It just felt right in Cuddles' mind. Suddenly, Toothy got up and Cuddles' head thunked off him onto the bench seat. He exclaimed "ow," more out of shock than real pain.

"Oh god," Toothy said. "I'm sorry."

He helped Cuddles sit up. Cuddles looked up at him and an idea came to mind.

"Say, Toothy?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's see if my mom's OK with it."

"OK."

Toothy and Cuddles ran off together. They ran towards Cuddles' house, just glad to be together. Cuddles' mom invited Toothy in without a second thought. They ate dinner together, and Cuddles' family saw nothing different between them. Later that night, Toothy and Cuddles tucked into sleeping bags on the floor. When Cuddles' mom left the room, Cuddles made a change in the sleeping arrangements.

He got out and tugged his bag next to Toothy's. He laid down on it and cuddled against Toothy. Toothy wrapped his arm around Cuddles.

"Goodnight, Toothy," Cuddles said.

"G'night"

They fell asleep together, sharing in each other's company and just happy to have found someone. Their first loves, and their first boyfriends.


	2. First Date

Author's Note: Hey guys. So, this story has been my focus. Seems I've been updating this fast, but in reality I've been rough-drafting this in a notebook. Sometimes I need a change of pace. It's nice doing something about young love, because I honestly find it the purest, mostly untainted by hormones. Here's the next of Firsts. First Date.

ooooooo

"Wait, you, and Toothy are… awwwww!"

Cuddles sat at a park table. On the other side sat Toothy and Cuddles, holding hands underneath the table. They finally got the guts to tell Giggles about them. Neither of them expected her reaction.

"So, you're OK with me and Toothy being, you know…"

"Gay?" Cuddles finished for him. "Of course! It's so cute. Oh my god, oh my god! Toothy and you, dating? Have you kissed yet? Have you…"

What else she was going to say was cut off by Toothy's hand being placed over her mouth. She continued freaking out and giggling underneath it.

"Shush!" Toothy said, blushing. "We don't want anybody to know yet."

Giggles continued giggling for five more minutes until she managed to calm down.

"You done?" Toothy asked.

She nodded her head and Toothy removed his hand. Giggles sighed dreamily.

"I'm sorry, I just find it romantic. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Toothy and Cuddles both hugged her. She giggled and hugged them back.

"Thanks, Giggles," Cuddles said.

"Yeah, thanks," said Toothy.

"It's no problem," She said.

She got a glazed look in her eye and put her chin on hand, like she was thinking. Giggles was silent for several minutes. Cuddles wondered what was on her mind.

"So, have you guys gone on a date yet?" She finally asked.

"Um…," started Toothy, but didn't finish.

"He slept over at my house, if that counts," Cuddles said.

Giggles laughed again.

"That's not a date, silly," she said. "Friends spend the night at each other's' houses. A date is supposed to be romantic, like going to a movie, or ooh! I have an idea."

Cuddles and Toothy looked puzzled as she reached into the pocket of her dress. She dug around, feeling for something. A few moments later she pulled out some slips on paper with an excited "Ah-hah!"

"Um, what are they?" Toothy asked.

"Tickets for the winter fair!" She answered. "You guys can have them."

She shoved the tickets into Cuddles' hands.

"Have fun on your date. The fair leaves tomorrow so go tonight," Cuddles said. "I need to go, bye bye!"

With that, she ran off. Cuddles and Toothy didn't even get a chance to thank her or even say goodbye before she was out of sight. Toothy and Cuddles just sat there, looking at the tickets sitting on Cuddles' palm.

"Do you want to go tonight?" Toothy asked.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go ask our parents if it's OK."

"Aw… but I want to spend more time with you."

Toothy grinned at kissed Cuddles on the cheek.

"We'll see each other later," He said.

"OK, see you then," Cuddles said.

"Bye."

Toothy and Cuddles hugged each other good bye and ran off in separate directions. It didn't take long for Cuddles to get home. His parents OK'd the plan, and he could go after dinner. He ate his food fast, both eager and nervous.

After dinner, Cuddles stood facing a mirror. He attacked his hair with a wet comb, trying to make it stay flat. It was a losing battle, so he let it be. He felt self-conscious suddenly, and realized he was kind of scared for his first date. Steeling his nerves, he grabbed his rabbit hoodie and headed towards the fair.

There were tons of people there. Cuddles scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar shock of purple hair Toothy was known for. He noticed a flash of violet, but it turned out to be just a balloon. It started to get cold, so he wrapped his hoodie tighter against himself. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder.

"Got ya," said a voice in his ear.

Cuddles yelped and turned around. Toothy was standing there, grinning evilly.

"Sorry," he said. "It was too tempting."

Cuddles laughed and punched Toothy in the shoulder. He handed Toothy his ticket.

"Let's go in," he said.

They handed their tickets to the guy at the gate and headed in. There were game and souvenir booths all over. From where they were, they could see a dunking booth, a Ferris wheel, and even a merry-go-round. Toothy went straight to a food cart and bought some cotton candy. He tore off a chunk and offered some to Cuddles. Cuddles happily chomped on his piece. They went walking, just talking and eating.

"Ooh, look at that," Cuddles said, pointing.

There was a tall box with balloons lining the sides. People took turns throwing darts, trying to pop the balloons. Every once in a while, one would pop in an explosion of confetti. The man running the booth would hand them either a stuffed animal or balloon.

"I want to try!" Cuddles exclaimed excitedly.

He ran up to the booth. The man and him exchanged money for three darts.

"Hit all three and you get a big prize!" Promised the man.

Toothy walked up behind Cuddles and paused to watch. Cuddles closed his and bit his tongue trying to steady his aim. He took a breath, and tossed his first dart.

The balloon exploded with a satisfying pop. Toothy gave a whoop of excitement and Cuddles smiled proudly. He tossed the next dart. It also popped a balloon.

_What are the odds of getting the last one?_ Thought Cuddles.

He tossed the last, and to everyone's surprise, it hit. The man, slightly disappointed seeming, handed Cuddles a giant stuffed bear. Toothy patted him on the back and they walked off together.

Cuddles hugged the bear, but then thought of something. Something he saw in a movie. It was a guy doing it to a girl… but it might work…

"Hey Toothy."

Toothy swallowed the chunk of cotton candy he just put in his mouth.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Cuddles thrust the bear towards him.

"I want you to have this," he said, blushing slightly.

Toothy grabbed the bear, trading it for the cotton candy. He stood silent for a moment, and then broke out into a buck-toothed grin. He hugged the bear tight.

"Thanks Cuddles," he said happily.

They walked on. Occasionally, Cuddles would pop a piece of candy into Toothy's mouth. They tried several more games, but didn't win another prize. That was OK, though. The two were just enjoying being with each other. It was dark now, and getting cold. Cuddles started shivering like crazy, but didn't want to complain. Toothy heard his teeth chatter, and looked worried.

"Here, I have another jacket on under this one," He said. "Take it."

Cuddles tried to say no, but Toothy already had one of his jackets off. Holding the bear in one hand, he draped the jacket over Cuddles' shoulders with the other.

"Thanks," Cuddles said.

"Yep," Toothy said. "So… what do you want to do?"

"You choose."

"Um… I want to ride the Ferris wheel!"

"OK, let's go."

The line to get on wasn't too long. It gave Cuddles and Toothy enough time to eat what was left of the cotton candy. They saw several people they recognized, but they didn't seem to notice the two. They were glad, because they wanted to be left alone with each other. They got into the same lift, and up they went.

The view from the wheel was amazing. Cuddles could see the lights of his street, far out in the distance. He felt something on his shoulder, and saw that Toothy had laid his head on it. Everything just felt right to him. The Ferris wheel paused every few minutes, to allow those at the top a good look around. By the time the ride had come to an end, Toothy had fallen asleep. Cuddles gently woke him up.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"No…," Toothy started, but was interrupted by a yawn. "Yeah…"

"OK, let's call my mom."

"No, wait."

"What?"

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Yeah."


	3. First Kiss part 1

Author's Note: Whoever the anonymous commenter is, I'd like to say thanks. That's the best review I've ever got. ./. Any ways, here's the next chapter of Firsts. First Kiss.

ooooooo

Cuddles yawned and opened his eyes. Giggles was watching him. He thought nothing of it, and closed his eyes. He opened them quickly and gave a start.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

They were in Toothy's room. Cuddles and him had been lying on the floor together. It was bright out, judging by the light coming in from the window. Giggles was sitting on the bed, which was un-occupied by the boys. Cuddles sat up, and realized he had been using Toothy's chest like a pillow.

"Toothy's mom let me in," Giggles said. "I just wanted to know how the date went! What you guys did."

Cuddles yawned and stretched.

"Let me get Toothy up first," he said.

Cuddles leaned down and kissed Toothy on the cheek. Giggles giggled quietly, and said something about how cute it was. Toothy stirred and yawned.

"Morning," said Cuddles.

"Morning," Toothy said back sleepily.

"Awww… still so cute," Giggles said, still giggling.

Toothy looked at her groggily, and did a double take.

"Whaa…?"

"Your mom let her in," Cuddles said.

"Oh."

"So, how did the date go, and what happened?" Giggles said.

"Well, we went to the fair like you suggested…," Cuddles started.

"Aaaannnndddd?"

"He won me these bear!" Toothy said, picking the toy up and showing it to her.

"Aw, how sweet. What else?"

"We rode the Ferris wheel, shared some cotton candy, played some games, and talked."

"Sounds like it was fun! So, did you guys, you know… kiss? Not on the cheek like you guys do, but on the lips."

"No," Cuddles said, blushing a little.

"Guess it didn't feel right," Giggles said. "Any who, want to hang out?"

"Sure," Cuddles answered.

"Yep," said Toothy. "Right after we get dressed."

"OK, I'll be in the hallway."

"Uh-huh."

Giggles left them together in the room. Toothy searched through his bag for clean clothes. Cuddles pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt from his dresser drawer. He changed into them, and blushed when Toothy laughed at his bunny boxers. Toothy got into his, and they joined Giggles to head out of the house.

Despite it being winter, it felt like spring outside. The three friends ran to the park, the place they knew best. It was empty, surprising since it was so warm.

"Look, the swing sets are open. Let's swing!" Toothy said excitedly.

Giggles instantly got on one and started trying to get as high up as she can. Cuddles got on another, and kicked off. Toothy started pushing, alternating between the two on the swings.

"Look how far I can jump," Giggles said.

She jumped off the swing and landed on her butt a few feet away.

"Ooh, I want to try!" Cuddles said.

He followed suit, but something went wrong. His arm got caught on the chain, and he fell awkwardly. Cuddles gave a yelp of pain on landing.

"Cuddles!" Toothy yelled.

He ran up to his friend. Cuddles eyes were tearing up. Giggles and him helped the blond haired boy to his feet. His ankle shook weird.

"Looks like it might be sprained." Giggles said.

They helped to a park bench on the edge of the playground.

"What do we do now?" Toothy asked.

"M-mom normally wraps 'em," Cuddles said.

"Ok, we need something that we can tie."

"Maybe I can help," said a voice from behind them.

Toothy looked behind him. A guy in a long black coat had walked up behind them without them noticing. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black shades, and he clutched a white cane at his side. He unwrapped a scarf from around his face to reveal a slightly pointy nose and a small mouth. The stranger felt Cuddles ankle, earning a hiss of pain from the boy. He wrapped the ankle and tied the scarf into a simple knot.

"There, it shouldn't shake so much," The man said. "Try to keep weight off it, though."

"Thanks, Mister." Toothy said.

"It's no problem, Mr. Beaver," said the man.

Toothy looked confused for a minute, then a flash of recognition came across his face.

"Mr. Mole?" He asked, surprised.

The man smiled.

"Figured you had forgotten your teacher for a moment," The Mole said.

Cuddles got to his feet, testing the makeshift wrapping. He stumbled a bit but caught his balance. He went over and hugged the teacher.

"Thanks Mr. Mole," he said.

"Glad to help," said The Mole.

"What you doing here, Mr. Mole?" Giggles asked.

"Thought I would get some sunshine. Not often we get this weather in the middle of winter."

The Mole and Giggles got into an avid conversation. Toothy let Cuddles lean on him.

"You OK?" Toothy asked Cuddles.

"Yeah," Cuddles answered. "Feels weird though."

"Too bad it's wrapped up. I could have kissed it to make it feel better."

Cuddles blushed.

"Oh, quit it," he said.

"Guess a kiss on the cheek will have to do," Toothy said, kissing him there.

"Not in front of the teacher," Cuddles said, blushing deeper.

"He can't see anything."

"No, but he can hear," said The Mole suddenly.

Toothy looked up sheepishly. The Mole had stopped talking with Giggles and looked at the two boys. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Don't worry, boys," said The Mole. "I won't interrupt you two again. Kinda surprised it was you two, but I'm glad you have someone."

"We're not…," Cuddles started

"Just friends don't offer too kiss each other."

Cuddles and Toothed blushed.

"I can't judge," The Mole said. "I've been made fun of for being blind, so I won't even dare do it to you."

He turned and started walking off.

"Have fun kids," The Mole said. "See you guys next school day."

They watched him until he was out of sight.

"That was nice of him," Giggles said.

"Yeah," Toothy said. "I guess."

"So, what you guys going to do tonight?"

"Toothy's going to spend the night at my house," Cuddles said.

"Again? You've been there every other night."

"I um… want to spend as much time as I can with him," Toothy said, blushing.

"Awwwww! You guys should go on another date."

"I don't know where we'd go," Cuddles said.

"I don't know… how about lunch or something?"

"I think it sounds fun," Toothy said.

"You guys got any money?"

Cuddles blushed and shook his head.

"No," said Toothy.

"That's OK, I can give you it," said Giggles.

"There's no need…"

"I want you guys to have fun," Giggles said. "So yes there is a need."

She pulled out a stack of bills from her dress and handed them to Toothy.

_How many things does she have in that pocket? _Cuddles thought.

"How… how can we repay you?" Toothy asked.

Giggles smiled.

"Just tell me how it goes," she said.


	4. First Kiss part 2

Author's Note: First Kiss is two parts, the first was to introduce a new character and set up the events for this part. Without further ado, First Kiss part two.

ooooooo

Later that evening, Cuddles and Toothy were sitting in the diner. For some reason, it felt like everyone was staring at them. Cuddles felt awkward, he wanted to go over and hold Toothy's hand but it felt like they would judge them.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Asked a waitress who walked up to the table.

"I'll have a burger and fries," Toothy said.

"Chicken nuggets and onion rings for me," said Cuddles.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Actually, could we get a chocolate milkshake? With two straws?"

"Sure thing. Be back in a few."

She walked off towards the kitchen. Cuddles and Toothy were quiet for a few minutes. The purple haired boy absent-mindedly wrote on a slip of paper.

"What you doin'?" Cuddles asked.

"Writing something," answered Toothy.

"I figured that. What is it?"

"Nothin' yet, just an idea."

"Oh."

"Here you go boys," said the waiter, surprising Cuddles and Toothy. "A burger, fries, onion rings, chicken nuggets, and a chocolate milkshake with two straws.

She sat the food in front of them and walked off, leaving the two to eat.

"Trade ya a fry for an onion ring," Toothy offered.

"Sure," Cuddles said, handing him one.

They continued eating, laughing, and talking. Eventually, Cuddles stopped caring what people thought and sat next to Toothy. They locked hands and Toothy laid his head on Cuddles' shoulder. A chorus of "Awwwww" came from people around the dinner.

"Such cute friends," said an old lady sitting at an end table.

"_Friends,_" Thought Cuddles. _That's what they think. _

They leisurely sucked on the milkshake, each one taking a straw. Cuddles knew when he ordered it that chocolate was Toothy's favorite. The whole while, Toothy was still scribbling on the paper.

People strolled in an out of the diner. Some people Cuddles recognized, some he didn't. It didn't bother him who saw them, he was just glad to be with Toothy.

"Toothy, Cuddles? What are you doing?" Cried a voice from near the door.

Toothy and Cuddles looked towards the voice and saw someone they recognized. A boy stood there with blue, curly hair. Truffles, a jerk from school.

"You guys look like you're on a date. Are you? You guys gay? You'd better not be, or everyone will hate you," rambled the boy.

"Just leave us alone, Truffles. We didn't do anything to you," said Toothy.

"Well, are you guys? Are you? Are you?"

"Just go," said Cuddles.

"I don't think I will. Ooh, fries!"

Truffles grabbed several fries with a meaty fist and shoved them in his mouth.

"Well?" He asked again with his mouth full.

"We don't need to tell you anything," Toothy said

"You guys are, aren't you?"

People were looking in their direction. Truffles' commotion was earning weird looks, but he kept on them.

"Come on, tell me. Tell me, losers, or everyone in the school will hate you."

"Truffles, please leave us alone," begged Toothy.

"What's this?" Asked Truffles, grabbing the piece of paper Toothy had been writing on. Toothy grabbed at it and it ripped in two.

"Pff, it was probably stupid anyways," said the blue haired boy.

Toothy clenched the piece of paper that was in his hand. His eyes started to water a little and he gritted his teeth. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Truffles by the collar of his shirt. Truffles got a scared look in his eye.

"I was o-only k-k-kidding," said Truffles.

"You know what," Toothy said. "Me and Cuddles do like each other. And I don't care how popular you think you are. If you were so popular, you'd have someone who likes you too. Not that you would care. You love yourself too much to love someone else."

He tore the other half of the paper out of Truffles' hand and pushed him back. The blue haired boy stumbled backwards into another table. He ran out of the diner, crying for his mom. Toothy sat down and sipped at the milkshake angrily.

"You Ok, Toothy?" Cuddles asked.

Toothy was silent for a few minutes.

"He just, makes me so angry," Toothy finally said.

"Me too."

Toothy clutched the pieces of paper in his hand. His eyes were watering, and he sniffed his nose. Whatever was on the paper really meant something to him. Cuddles had no idea how to cheer him up. But suddenly a thought came to him. He tapped Toothy on the shoulder. The purple haired boy looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed him.

Toothy at first tensed up, but melted into the kiss. Cuddles was in heaven, he never felt joy like this before. He tasted like the chocolate milkshake.

Finally, they both broke the kiss. Cuddles and Toothy gasped for breath. Both blushed a deep red.

"Whoa," Toothy said, grinning contentedly.

"Yeah," said Cuddles, returning the grin.

The waitress came back, asking if they were done. Toothy pulled out the money Giggles gave them and paid the lady. Him and Cuddles walked out of the diner, and headed home.

"Wonder what Giggles' gonna say when we tell her," Cuddles mused.


	5. Problems and Solutions

Author's note: After a short hiatus, I'm back to writing some of Firsts! I ran out of catchy titles containing firsts... sorry. Here's the next chapter of Firsts, Problems and Solutions.

ooooooo

"Giggles, could we tell you something?" Cuddles asked while standing in the school line.

"Sure."

Cuddles leaned forward and whispered into the pink-haired girl's ear. She broke out into a grin and started giggling.

"Oh my gosh, you guys kissed. Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

Toothy covered her mouth. He put a finger to his lips.

"Giggles, we don't want anyone to know we're dating yet. Remember?"

He whispered urgently.

"Everyone knows," whispered a voice from the line in back of them.

Cuddles jumped and turned around. A purple-haired girl wearing a white fluffy coat stood behind them. She was smiling slightly as she watched Toothy trying to keep Giggles silent.

"Oh, hi Lammy. What do you mean?"

Lammy looked over her shoulder to make sure there were no teachers nearby.

"Truffles... the jerk told everyone."

"Are you OK with it?"

She smiled and hugged the boy. Cuddles blushed bright red.

"Of course, love's love, ain't it?"

The bell rang and the line moved forward. Cuddles felt apprehensive as they passed through the front door. He was afraid of how people would treat him now.

Not everyone had taken the news as well as Lammy. Some called him and Toothy "sissy-boys." Some muttered threats when their teacher, Mr. Mole, wasn't looking. The blind teacher tried preventing this, but he was helpless to stop the signs people held up silently. Toothy had just as much of a hard time as him. The purple-haired boy was nearly in tears by the time the recess bell rang.

The class filed out into the school yard. Toothy and Cuddles ran towards their usual spot underneath the tree. Giggles was already there, and smiled as they approached.

"Hey guys!"

At least she's happy, Cuddles thought.

They sat on the ground next to her. Giggles tried cheering them up, but the two boys where still down. It didn't help that random kids passing by would laugh at them.

"So, Giggles..." Cuddles started.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get the tickets, and the money?"

"Yeah, I wondered that too," Toothy added.

"Well... I liked someone, and was planning to take them out on a date. But..."

"What happened?"

"He's dating someone else..."

"Aw... that really sucks."

Cuddles hugged her, making her smile and blush.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Um, it was..."

Giggles hesitated.

"It's OK if you don't want to tell us," Toothy voiced up.

"Yeah," Cuddles agreed.

"It was you Cuddles," she finally said.

Cuddles suddenly felt awkward. He had no idea what to say to that.

Giggles looked downcast and her face was slightly pink with an embarrassed blush. No one got a chance to say anything else.

"Hey queers, catch!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Truffles, Cuddles thought.

Cuddles turned and saw a familiar curly-haired boy whip a ball at them too fast to dodge. He closed his eyes and waited for the expected whack of rubber. It never came.

"Nice ball. Though, whipping it at people might not be the best use for it," said a cheery voice.

The blonde boy opened his eyes. A green haired guy in a camo jacket was standing in between the three friends and a very gob smacked Truffles. The kid turned towards Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy and smiled.

"Got here just in time," he said casually.

Cuddles just nodded in shock. The guy turned back towards Truffles.

His smile grew cold.

"So... Duffles..."

"It's Truffles, idiot."

"Oh, I see. Well, my name's Flippy."

Flippy lifted up the ball he had caught to give Truffles a good view of it. He squeezed the rubber orb between his hands. With a pop and a hiss of air the ball deflated. He let the now deflated ball drop to the ground.

"My ball...," Truffles protested feebly.

"You know, Muffles..."

"Truffles."

"Whatever. I've tired of little snots like you thinking they have the right to pick on anybody."

Flippy kicked the flat ball towards Truffles. It didn't go very far, but the blue-haired boy still flinched.

"If you mess with these guys again," Flippy said in a threatening voice. "I'll knock your block-off."

Truffles whimpered at the green-haired boy's stare. He ran off, crying for the teacher. Flippy laughed at the boy's escape. He turned back towards the three friends.

"I'm Flippy Bear, sixth grader. Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

Cuddles gratefully shook his hand.

"I'm Cuddles. He's Toothy, and she's Giggles. All of us are fifth graders. Thanks for dealing with him."

"No prob. I just wonder what my best bro's gonna say when... oh, speak of the devil. Here he comes now."

Two guys were walking towards them. One had blue hair and glasses. The other had bright green hair and dual-colored eyes. They could hear them laughing as they approached.

"Nice going Flip," the blue-haired boy snickered. "I think that little punk might of wet his pants."

"He deserved it. Oh, right. Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles; this is my best bro Sniffles and his boyfriend, Nutty."

Cuddles and Toothy shared a glance.

_Boyfriend?_

Flippy sprawled out on the grass, unaware of this.

"So..." he began. "Why was he making fun of you guys?"

"You didn't hear?" Toothy asked.

"Apparently not."

"Well him and Cuddles..." Giggles began, but burst into a giggling fit.

Flippy, Nutty, and Sniffles all simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

Cuddles rolled his eyes.

"Me and Toothy are going out," he said, finishing for Giggles.

"Oh I see," Nutty said. "He's a homophobe."

"A what?" Toothy asked.

"A homophobe," Sniffles answered. "Someone subject to homophobia, the irrational fear of people who like the same gender."

"Oh..."

Nutty put his head on Sniffles' shoulder.

"You're sounding like a dictionary again babe," said the green-haired boy.

Sniffles blushed.

"Whoops."

Giggles erupted into a fresh burst of giggles. She blushed when they came to end.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just find couples like you so cute."

"You would get along with Petunia," Flippy commented.

"Who's Petunia?"

"Flippy's girlfriend," Sniffles answered.

"The most amazing girl in the world," Flippy added dreamily.

Nutty fake gagged at this.

"Shush babe," Sniffles said. "You say the same stuff about me."

Nutty blushed and smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed. Cuddles cut short when he saw Mr. Mole walking towards them. He was being led by Truffles, who had a smug look on his face.

"There they are Mr. Mole," the blue-haired boy said.

"Hello Flippy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles," said the blind teacher.

"Hi Mr. Mole," said Flippy from the ground.

"Is it true what young Truffles here said, that you threatened him for no reason?"

"No," Cuddles objected. "Truffles threw a ball at us and Flippy told him to go away.

"I thought as much. I don't hear the lying tone to your voice like I do Truffles.

Truffles just stared in shock. He walked off in a huff.

"Well, I guess I'll be off," said the Mole. "See you in class."


	6. Realizations 1

Author's note: Just setting the scene with this one. Now for a very short chapter of Firsts, Realizations Part 1.

ooooooo

"Bye Mom."

"See you after school, Toothy."

Toothy ran out the door, grabbing his backpack as he went. His mom watched him run out onto the street towards his bus stop. He was especially eager today. Cuddles waved to him from their stop, smiling widely.

"Hey Cuddles," said the purple-haired when he got close enough. "Happy birthday!"

"Hi Toothy. Thanks!"

"So, got anything yet?"

The blonde shook his head.

"My parents are waiting till after dinner."

Toothy grinned.

"Good. Then I'll be the first to get you a present," He said.

He handed Cuddles an envelope with his name on it. The blonde boy opened it eagerly. It was a piece of paper folded in half. He unfolded, revealing a picture with words written underneath it. A picture of him and Toothy hugging each other. The writing described what Toothy liked about him. Cuddles blushed as he read it. It was carefully taped down the middle.

"Is this… from the diner?" Cuddles asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. When I have an idea… I need to put it down right away. Or I forget it."

Cuddles flung his arms around Toothy, nearly knocking the buck-toothed boy over. Toothy blushed with embarrassed joy as he hugged Cuddles back. The blonde planted a kiss on the buck-toothed boy. There was a small squeal from behind them as Giggles walked up to their bus stop, followed closely by Flippy and his friends. Cuddles broke off and embarrassedly smiled.

"Oh don't stop on our account," said a blue-haired girl from Flippy's side.

"Hey guys," Flippy said.

"Hey," Cuddles said back. "Who's she?"

"This is Petunia, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," The girl said with a smile.

The rest of Flippy's gang introduced themselves. A red-haired girl introduced herself as Flaky. A boy with no hands told us his name was Handy. Cuddles snickered at this but turned it into a sneeze. One of the guys proudly told them that he was Splendid, then promptly tripped and fell on his face. The introductions were cut short, however. The bus pulled up. Everyone piled on, and it pulled off.

Back at Toothy's house, his mom was in shock. She had seen Cuddles kiss Toothy from even that distance.

_My boy is… gay? _She thought to herself.

She had no idea what to do. Did Cuddles mom know? No, she probably didn't. She would have told her, right? She had to tell Cuddles' parents. They deserved to know.

Toothy's mom picked up the phone and dialed another. Cuddles' dad picked up on the other end.

"Hello? Mr. Rabbit. Yes, this is Toothy's mom. I'm good. I'd like to tell you something about Cuddles. No, he's not in trouble. Just thought you should know something."


	7. Realizations 2

Author's note: Sorry for the hiatus, and the fact that the last chapter was so short. Here's the next chapter of Firsts.

ooooooo

The bus pulled up to the bus stop. Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, and the gang got off. The blonde boy hugged Toothy goodbye and rushed home. He was excited to get home to open presents and see his cake.

Cuddles opened the door and entered with a slight skip in his step. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his backpack off on a chair. The blonde was puzzled. His parents weren't in their usual places.

"Mom, Dad?" Cuddles shouted out.

"In the kitchen," his dad's gruff voice yelled back.

He sounded angry. Cuddles hesitantly entered the kitchen. His dad paced back and forth across the small room. His mom was sitting at the table with her hands in her lap. The older man stopped when the blonde boy entered the room. He cleared his throat.

"Since when have you been gay?" His dad asked.

Cuddles just stared in shock, not completely processing what his dad just asked.

"Gregory," his mom said angrily. "Don't ask so bluntly."

"I just want to know why my son has gone queer."

"Don't call him that."

"Toothy made you that way, didn't he?"

"Gregory!"

"Toothy didn't make me gay, I liked Toothy before I knew he was gay too," Cuddles interrupted.

His dad didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm going to keep this from getting worse," his dad said.

"What is wrong with it?" His mom countered. "It's still love!"

His parents continued arguing back and forth. His dad kept on calling Cuddles names like queer and sissy, which made his mom even angrier. Cuddles' eyes teared up but he stayed quiet.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. The blonde boy slipped out of the house and jumped on his skateboard. Cuddles rode off, trying to get as far away from his arguing parents as he could. The sound of the wheels against the pavement calmed him some, but he still could hear his father's insults in his mind.

Cuddles' flight took him on the familiar route to Toothy's house. He had to see the buck-toothed boy. Toothy always knew how to calm him down. The familiar door soon was in front of him. He hesitantly knocked on the door and tried to pull himself together. Toothy's mom opened the door and smiled. She hugged him.

"There's my little boy's boyfriend," she said happily.

She suddenly felt something wet on her face and realized the young boy was crying.

"What's the matter Cuddles?" She asked.

"My... my dad was angry... he found out... and yelled at me for liking Toothy."

Toothy's mom looked at him in shock. She hugged him tighter.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I told your parents. I didn't expect him to act that way."

"You wouldn't have known."

"Come on in. You can stay the night if you want."

Cuddles followed her into the house. She yelled out for Toothy. There was a bang upstairs. Toothy hopped down the stairs humming a song. As soon as he saw Cuddles he broke into a smile. He tackle-hugged the blonde-haired boy, nearly knocking him over.

"Hiya Cuddles!" The purple-haired boy said excitedly.

Cuddles sniffled and hugged him back. Toothy frowned slightly when he noticed Cuddles was crying. The buck-toothed boy led the blonde boy upstairs. He closed the door behind them.

"What's the matter?" Toothy asked.

"My dad hates me for liking you," Cuddles answered sadly.

Toothy hugged him again.

"Just ignore him... he's just a homophobe."

"I know... I'm just afraid he'll try to separate us."

"My parents won't let him."

"But what... what if he tries to get Mr. Mole to separate us at school?"

"You know Mr. Mole, I doubt he would."

"Yeah..."

"I won't let him do that. We'll find a way."

Toothy's mom called them down for dinner. Before they ate they said a prayer and Toothy and his family sang "Happy Birthday" to Cuddles. Cuddles found himself forgetting, at least for a little while, his parent's fight. He went to bed content. Him and Toothy cuddled up against each other and soon fell asleep.

Cuddles woke up the next morning to an alarm clock. Toothy's head was on his chest. He yawned and stretched some. He felt in a really good mood. Suddenly what his dad said yesterday hit him, and his eyes began tearing up again. Toothy stirred on top of him, and he heard a tiny little yawn.

"Morning Cuddles," said the purple-haired boy from on top of him.

"Morning," Cuddles said back, sniffling a little.

Toothy got off of Cuddles and looked at him with a worried look.

"Still upset?" He asked.

Cuddles just nodded. Toothy helped the blonde to his feet. The buck-toothed boy pulled out some clothes and got changed. Cuddles couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of his eye. The boy was kinda thin but he already had some muscle developing. Toothy caught him staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

Cuddles blushed and smiled. Toothy laughed and finished getting himself dressed. He dug through his drawers some more, but he frowned like he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Would you be OK not changing today? I don't have any clothes that would fit you…"

"Yeah," Cuddles answered. "I'm cool with it."

Both boys rushed downstairs. Toothy's mom already had breakfast ready for the two boys. They finished up and got everything ready for school. It was nice out, so Cuddles and Toothy decided to walk.

A few minutes later they were standing front of the school. Cuddles laughed at one of the purple-haired boy's jokes. He cut off and stared at the parking lot in front of the school. Toothy followed his gaze and noticed a red car parked there. The blonde boy's breathe starting going faster and he had a terrified expression on his face. He looked at Toothy and mouthed "it's my dad." The buck-toothed boy grabbed Cuddles' hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll deal with together, OK?" He said.

Cuddles nodded and squeezed Toothy's hand back. The two walked into the school.


End file.
